Howard DeGeest
Howard DeGeest was one of the original main characters and current attendee at Kingston University. Howard started off as desperate to be the most popular guy at Centerscore High and during his high school life he achieves his goal. Howard's most notable storylines have been his relationships with Linda and Zoe -- Zoe being his current fiancée. Storylines Football Season Howard started off as one of the original main characters of the game and first appeared as a freshman who had transferred to Centerscore High. Howard is first seen helping out John who has beaten up by Adam after John was flirting with Adam's girlfriend. Howard and John then try out for the football team together and Howard makes it as the backup wide receiver where and John makes it as the backup quarterback. Howard's wish during this period of time is to become the most popular guy in high school and it is shown that he has two twin sisters named Kay and Kel DeGeest. Howard and John are then greeted by Elliana and Lisa when they ask for Howard and John to come to the school play. Howard has a crush on Elliana and John helps Howard get closer with Elliana. Howard and John then go to see Elliana and Lisa's play where Howard and Elliana start dating. Depending on how John plays the game, if John chooses not to date any girl, Howard and Elliana will set John up with Elliana's friend Mona. On homecoming week, the football team beat their rivals Wilson High. As the rest of this year is not shown, it is unknown what exactly happened to Howard during the rest of his first year, however it is known that Howard and Elliana broke up as Elliana moved to Wilson High. Howard then met Linda whom he kissed on the 4th of July. Throughout the year, Howard also became much more popular and more confident. He is also better at football. Classics On Howard's second year at Centerscore High, John never appears although Howard mentions him frequently. Howard still has a crush on Linda although when Howard refuses to help Linda with the school float competition, Linda meets Kenji who helps her out with the float and also has a crush on Linda. Linda is unsure on who to pick and Howard and Kenji start feuding. Howard then joins the model UN team to get closer to Linda and the model UN team win a contest to go on a trip to Europe. Howard is then upset when Linda becomes ill and can't go on the trip. During the trip, Howard is upset without Linda and becomes even more angry when he finds out that Kenji is looking after her. Howard then meets a crazy Norweigan girl in Germany named Astrid. Astrid has an obsessive crush on Howard and stalks him. Howard is then able to get rid of Astrid with the help of Hector.Howard and Hector then throw a party together and Howard plans to play Linda's favorite song in an attempt to win her over. When Howard and Hector lose the song, they instead perform it to Linda along with Brendan and Spike. Linda then chooses Howard over Kenji and they start dating. When the Wilson High library gets burnt down; Howard, Hector and Brendan are accused of burning it down and are sent to bootcamp. They are able to escape with the help of Max and have to survive in the wild. Howard and Brendan find out that the reason they were accused was because Hector had fireworks with him on his date with Amanda. Linda and Amanda gather enough evidence to prove that the guys did not burn down the library and Officer Monte finds the guys and takes them home. The guys are determined to find out who really burnt down the Wilson High library and discover it was Tom Prince. During the crosstown races, Wilson High's nerd, Steph, plans to cheat so that Centerscore High lose. Howard stops her and Centerscore High win. Linda then starts to lose feelings for Howard and breaks up with him. Howard becomes depressed without Linda but Brendan and Hector help him get over her. Linda and Kenji then start dating. The New Girl On Howard's Junior year at Centerscore high, Howard is officially the most popular guy now that John has graduated and he is the starting wide receiver of the football team and the best player. Howard then meets new girl Sam who he goes to the Winter Formal dance with although Howard does not feel anything for her. Howard later meets Sam's cousin Zoe who he likes and she likes him back. Zoe is trying out for the cheerleading team and Howard helps her be more confident in herself. Howard and Zoe become romantically involved with each other although Linda then tells Howard that she has broken up with Kenji. Howard is unsure on which girl to pick, although with the help of his french exchange student Jean Paul, Howard chooses Zoe. Howard and Zoe have a happy relationship for the year although Zoe then moves to France. Depressed without Zoe, Howard travels to France with Sam and Hector in an attempt to get Zoe back and he is upset when he finds out she is romantically involved with Matteo. Howard and Zoe reconcile, however, and Zoe moves back to Centerscore. On Howard's senior year, Howard plans to go to Kingston University once he graduates although Jessica sabotages Howard's interview in an attempt to hurt Zoe and Howard does not get in to Kingston, leaving him depressed. When Howard graduates from Twin Branches High, Howard and Zoe agree to stay together. Zoe then feels guilty that Howard did not get in to Kingston and she attempts to get Howard in on a second chance. Zoe helps Howard earn a Kingston King scholarship and Howard transfers to Kingston University. Due to how far away Kingston is, Zoe then breaks up with Howard. A New Start Now in his first semester at Kingston, Howard returns to Centerscore to visit his family and most importantly, Zoe. He initially explains to her that Kingston is having their vernal equinox, though admits to her later on that he was unhappy without her. Howard plans to transfer to Centerscore University, though Zoe is reluctant of allowing him. On the night of Twin Branches' Halloween Dance, Howard receives an intervention from a jealous friend of Zoe's, Nate Crawford, who tells Howard that he is clinging to the glory of his high school days. Realizing that this is true, Howard heartrendingly breaks up with Zoe. Howard makes few appearances in the seasons after that. During Christmas break, Howard comes back and hangs out with John and his other old high school friends that are in college. Howard sees Elliana again, and the two kiss on new years. Later on during spring break, Howard sees Zoe at the beach and they talk. Howard asks Zoe to come to Kingston when she graduates. Zoe then graduates and comes to Kingston where she becomes a L.O.L sorority girl. Howard and Zoe see each other at a party and reconcile. Troublemakers The two go their separate ways again until Zoe graduates Twin Branches and begins her admission into Kingston. When Zoe joins a sorority on campus that shares a close relationship with his own, the two meet up at a party. Embracing in a passionate kiss in the kitchen, the two get back together once more just as they vowed they would. In the series finale, Howard proposes to Zoe. The two are now engaged. Relationships Romantic Interests Elliana Concertiva In the Football megapacks, Howard meets Brazilian-exchange student, Elliana Concertiva. Both are visibly attracted to each other and Howard even learns Portuguese for her. Elliana returns to Brazil, but comes back and attends Wilson High. At the time of her return, Howard was in a relationship with Linda Carter. Linda Carter When Elliana went to Brazil, Howard met a new girl named Linda Carter. They went on a few dates when they started their relationship. Linda and Howard really loved each other and everyday after school, both of them went to Gelato. They were both happy together. Afterwards, Linda meets a guy called Kenji. They started out to be friends, but Linda and Kenji became closer. Eventually, Linda breaks up with Howard to date Kenji. Once again, Howard's heart is broken, even though he still loves Linda. A few years later after both of them graduate, Linda apologize for Howard on New Years, but they don't go out again. Sam Hill During the start of Howard's junior year, he joins the drama club, where he meets Sam. The two perform well with much chemistry, as they begin to see each other more often. Howard attends the Winter Formal with Sam as his date, but decides that they are incompatible in the long run. Entering other relationships (including with Sam's cousin), the two remain friends afterwards. Zoe Davis In The New Girl Howard meets a shy girl named Zoe Davis. Howard gives Zoe his number. After a few dates, they begin their relationship. Then Zoe becomes popular everyone at Centerscore thinks that Howard and Zoe are a perfect couple. Howard thinks Zoe is The Perfect Girl for him. He always tries his best to make Zoe happy. Howard and Zoe's first major argument is shortly after Zoe moves to France in Season 6: Zoe's Departure. Howard decides to cut Zoe out of his life cold turkey, but realizes he needs Zoe in his life. Therefore, travels to France (along with Sam, Hector and Astrid) to convince her to come back. After multiple dead-ends, Howard finds Zoe--kissing Matteo, leading Howard to believe Zoe is cheating on him. Throughout much conflict, Zoe decides to be with Howard and moves back to Centerscore. However, that does not stop Matteo from being the object of Zoe's affections. He consistently emails and texts Zoe, which angers Howard, despite that Zoe did not respond. At Homecoming, the two get into an argument, resulting in them going separately. Following Howard and Zoe being crowned Homecoming King and Queen, the two reconcile. As the end of Zoe's junior and Howard's senior year approaches, Howard discusses with Zoe his desire to attend his dream school, Kingston University in New York. While Howard has no worries for their relationship, Zoe is concerned that the separation would leave them distant from each other and ergo, mutually break up. Despite being at his dream school, Howard is left unhappy without Zoe and chooses to return to Centerscore and plans to transfer to Centerscore University. He initially keeps his purpose for returning a secret, but confesses that he missed her too much and proposes one more chance to get back together, which Zoe accepts. However, they do not stay together for long. The night of the Halloween Dance, after Howard's brutal encounter with Nate Crawford, he realizes that he is clinging to the glory of his time in high school and is preventing Zoe from subconsciously enjoying her final year, he heart-wrenchingly breaks up with her. During spring break, Howard and Zoe run into each other at a beach. Howard asks if she would be applying to Kingston University. Though she does not find the words to say, she later on does apply to the university and is accepted. There, she and Howard reconcile. Later on, in the series finale, Howard proposes to Zoe. They are now engaged-to-be-married. Friends John Johnson Howard and John have been best friends since John transferred to Centerscore. However, despite their friendship Howard was very jealous of John with him being the center of attention and Howard thinking he was nothing but John's sidekick and continued to think this when he didn't want to go to Centerscore U, attempting to avoid living in John's shadow again. However, despite Howard's jealousy they still continued a very healthy friendship. Hector Alonzo Hector is a good friend of Howard's. The two, along with their mutual friend, Brendan Berg, started their friendship in Boot Camp Breakout. While Howard is getting over his romantic trauma with Zoe, Hector takes it upon himself to help Howard by having an all-boys camping trip, along with Colt and Brendan. Hector also tags along with Howard on his mission to find Zoe and bring her back to Centerscore in France. Although the two have parted ways, with Hector attending Centerscore University and Howard attending Kingston University, they are still friends, as they teamed up in the College Scavenger Hunt, with Sam, Zoe and Amanda. Brendan Berg Brendan is Howard's good friend, since the Classic episode, Boot Camp Breakout. The two have provided one another multiple favors, such as when Brendan asks Howard for tips on how to act like a college guy and Howard gets his friend, John and when Howard needs tips on what to get to Taylor for Secret Santa. It is unknown if the two are still friends, as Howard is now in his second year in college, whereas Brendan is in his final year in high school. Rivalries Matteo Lombardi Howard and Matteo dislike each other, seeing they both like Zoe. Personality Howard is a relaxed and intelligent good guy who everyone likes. As the wide receiver on the football team, he has gained massive popularity. He is a loyal friend and boyfriend, and tends to perform "grand gestures" to prove himself to those he cares for (e.g., going to France to bring Zoe back, singing Linda's favorite song for her at a party', '''learning to speak Portuguese for Elliana). He used to be something of a prankster when he was younger- most likely influenced by his father Horace. This led to his little sisters Kay and Kel becoming pranksters as well. When Zoe takes him around the Centerscore U campus, it's revealed that he is interested in the world of sports medicine. Howard has been the main male protagonist of the game throughout most seasons. Appearance Howard has had two different looks: *Howard's first look consists of a black Caesar-styled haircut; an oval-shaped face; and a green t-shirt. *Howard has black hair parted in two sides and gray eyes. He wears a barn red-colored collar shirt. Age Howard has said many times that when he first arrived at Centerscore High, he was a Freshman. Howard graduated three years after this and is currently on his second year in Kingston University. Quotes Trivia *Howard takes piano lessons. *Howard, along with Zoe, his fianceé, is the first character to have been shown to get engaged. *Although it is implied that characters of ''Surviving High School do wear alternative outfits aside from the ones shown in their portraits on a day-to-day basis, the shirt Howard wears in his portrait is literally worn by him in-game and storyline almost every single day. Howard even claims in Ben's Blowup that people would not notice him if he wore a different shirt, though Skazz van Tooten is able to notice him when he wears a sweatshirt over his shirt. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:College Kids Category:Football Team Category:Jock Category:Transformed Character Category:Departed Category:Original Cast Category:Protagonist